1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to room temperature condensation curing mold release compositions which are designed to cure within about 30 minute or less. These compositions use oil in water emulsions to provide a stabilized system, which when applied as a coating to a mold surface, quickly cures to a finish having high durability and low surface tension.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
In recent years, the use of volatile organic compounds (“VOC”) solvent systems has been discouraged due to their deleterious effect on the environment. In applications such as mold release compositions, the use of solvents must not only have a low VOC content but also evaporate quickly in order for the resin to cure in a commercially acceptable time. More recently, water based carriers have been employed in mold release compositions as alternatives for organic solvent carriers. For example, International Patent Publication No. WO 2005/012431 A1, to Henkel Corporation, describes mold release compositions which have a non-volatile organic carrier composition, a curable component comprising at least one crosslinker and at least one polyfunctional siloxane; where the mold composition when applied as a coating cures to a durability which permits at least five releases without transfer of mold release composition to a part. While such compositions have found commercial success and utility, they require longer than desirable periods of cure time. For example, such compositions may require up to three hours in some instances to properly cure in order for them to be used. There is a need for a composition which provides high durability and high release properties while also possessing the ability to quickly cure such that it can be used in a relatively short period of time subsequent to application to demold a past.